You Change Me
by TaichiKHR
Summary: Reborn is a famous model in Japan. Every little piece of him is right. He's everyone's dream. Nevertheless, all his personal assistants are insisted to resign due to his being careless. He is difficult to deal with until another poor personal assistant arrive, Tsuna. One day, Reborn realize that he has a feelings to his P.A. Will his attitude be changed out of the blue? AU. R27.


**Taichi: **Hey yow, minna! Here's my new fic.. Enjoy reading.. Hope you like it.. xD

**Disclaimer:** Don't own. :[

**Pairing**: R27

**Warning:** Grammars, AU, Shounen-Ai.

**CHAPTER 1**

**~~o R27 o~~**

Reborn, a famous hot model in Japan, was sitting on the couch, arms and legs crossed. He has a raven black hair with curly hair on both sides of his head nearly to his ears. His seductive eyes and lips were seemed so attractive. Shape of his good-looking face was so enticing which make most of the girls crazy. He's got everything. The looks. The brains. The character. Almost perfect for short. His manager, on the other hand, scolded him intensely for a ground that, Reborn's personal assistants got resigned out of the blue at all times. Just because of his being neglectful and careless to them.

"You should try to be kind, kora. All of your P.A. cried over me because of your stupid immature behavior," Colonello stammered.

"I don't need them. They're useless and not so entertaining," replied Reborn idly.

"No! You need them, kora! Personal assistant is important to you because you work in modeling. They're just simply assist you and do your bidding so."

"I won't, they're so annoying and keep on dangling at me wherever I go."

"I'm your manager, Reborn! Do what I want!"

The raven haired guy stood up and smirked.

"As you say so," he said as he left his manager in the room. Colonello sighed.

**~~o R27 o~~**

Tsuna, a spiky brown haired teen with a caramel-brown eyes living alone on his residence. His parents unfortunately died because of car accident. It was a terrified tragic for him only to lost them. Pain and sorrow caressed his heart by that time. Yet, he didn't lose hope. Everytime his hungry, he was abruptly find a job to have money in order to survive. Nonethelessly, he couldn't find a sensible and good job because they often accepted those who graduated in high school, college at the same time. He stopped studying when his parents had gone actually. Tsuna couldn't even afford the expensive tuition of the school. He sucked. His best friends Gokudera and Yamamoto wee now in Italy and had a freshed life utterly there.

The brunet was currently walking along the street. Children kept on teasing and bothering him and said simultaneously, "Dame, Dame, Dame!" He'd just ignored them after all.

'I'm so hungry,' he thought as he rubbed his abdomen. Out of nowhere, he found a coin on the street that made him smile. He picked it up and stared to the piece of metal money with his hand. 'Thank goodness, I can buy a bread with this money,' he thought sadistically.

He started to walk leisurely while staring to the object with his hand. All of a sudden, he tripped and accidentally threw the coin. The brunet eyes widened and grunted, 'ite, ite, ite!' Hence, he saw his money rolling at distant from him.

"Eh? N-no..." Tsuna stood up and chased it, badly, the coin flunked into the canal.

"No way..." He whined and sighed. After that foolish moment, he went to the plaza and saw a child who appeared so happy with his parents. The brunet smiled and remembered his mother and father. His smile turned into sad expression,but his fist balled up and thought, 'be strong Tsuna! Be strong!'

Then an orange ball was thrown towards his head.

"Eek!" Tsuna glanced to the kids as he rubbed his head. He run after the ball and picked it. Consequently, he noticed a paper on the wall and read it.

"Wanted, personal assistant?" The brunet twitched at the same time blinked. Thus, one of the kids tugged his shirt. He looped and looked to the little girl tauntly. Tsuna so gave the ball nonchalantly then turned back and reread the paper posted on the wall. His eyes perked.

"I'll try this."

**~~o R27 o~~**

The messy brown haired boy entered the office after he knocked the door twice. Then he saw the blonde haired man sat formally on his chair while sipping his tea.

"G-Good morning, sir," he greeted as he bowed.

"No need to be so formal, young boy," the manager stated. "You are?"

"I-I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi, sir."

"Hm. You're here because you want to work as personal assistant, aren't you?"

"Y-Yes. sir."

"Is that so, you are in."

Tsuna's eyes widened and wondered.

"Eh? Even without any requirements, sir?" Colonello nodded. 'T-Thank you so much, sir," he bowed again. He was very jolly because of the random situation. The brunet didn't expect that he would become a personal assistant at the sudden moment.

"Okay, I'm going to assign you to a certain person whom you should assist with," Colonello gestured seriously. Tsuna stunned. "This person is a famous model. actually, I'm his manager, kora. My only problem to him is he didn't treat his personal assistants very well that's why, I want you to become his new P.A. as soon as possible. Can you?"

"Yes, sir I will do my best to assist him no matter what happens," Tsuna exclaimed and smiled with all his confident.

"I'm counting on you, kora. You can start tomorrow." Colonello grinned as the boy bowed again and left him out of the room happily.

The brunet seemed so happy walking alone. It was very an important gratitude for him to have a simple job like a personal assistant. But he was curious of who's the person he'll going to assist with until he bumped someone. he bowed and apologized quickly.

"S-So sorry. I-I didn't mean it." Tsuna stopped and took a look of the person who he had bumped with, toe to head. Consequently, his eyes narrowed and sparkles slowly because of the magnificient beauty of the guy on his front. he was tall, nice black eyes and entice lips, even the hair were so perfect. Tsuna slightly blushed and wanted to become like him. He felt that he idolizes him so much. Nevertheless, Tsuna got a little scared when the raven haired guy pointed him a glare.

"No-good. Tch!" The raven haired guy said somewhat deadly dully and wiped his expensive black shirt where the brunet bumped onto. Tsuna sweat dropped as the vicious guy walked away nonchalantly.

**~~o R27 o~~**

Tsuna was so ready. he was now being accompanied by the manager to go through the pictorial room. As they entered, he was shocked because of the awesome models who where so busy posing. They were also photographers who seemed so professionals. Therefore, the brunet felt ignorant of the things he Saw.

"Okay, I will now introduce to you the person who you should assist with," Colonello spluttered. "Reborn! Reborn!" Then the raven haired guy went to his manager, shrugging. Tsuna blinked to the guy and remembered the indefinite period of time when he bumped someone. And it was him!

"Reborn, he is Sawada Tsunayoshi. Your new P.A." Colonello smirked as Reborn looked to the boy furiously.

"N-Nice to meet you, sir. I-I will assume you that I'm a good personal assistant to you," said Tsuna nervously and bowed. Reborn frowned.

Silence occured.

"Hmph. Lets see of how long your patience is, Dame." Reborn merely said as he turned back and left.

"Eh?" Tsuna's eyes momentary glimmered. Colonello sighed and said, "good luck, kora."

**~~o R27 o~~**

The brunet carried the fashion clothes for Reborn to wear as his tasked was to put it to guy's cabinet. He was captured by the splendid 'things' on his hand. and it was so aromatic to smell. Finally, Tsuna was standing across to a door of the room where Reborn live in. He knocked cautiously but no one answer. Then he knocked again.

"Come in."

Tsuna turned the door knob and so entered. hence, he immobilized as he mental shocked. The clothes on his hand fell down onto the floor. His two caramel eyes widened, seeing a red haired girl sitting apparently on Reborn's lap. They enjoyed kissing with passion even if there was someone standing blankly towards them. The girl stopped when he noticed the brunet. Tsuna snapped.

"who's that brat, Reborn? Another stupid P.A.?!" She snorted while the raven haired guy grinned.

"Just neglect him. Lets continue," Reborn responded. The girl chuckled lustfully.

Then they continued their session. Kissing and moaning.

"Hmmmmph.."

Reborn stroked the gals waist while she held his neck. Tsuna was about to puke but he definitely got and put the clothes onto the cabinet. He ran out and closed the door hastily. It was so loathing and disgusting. The brunet's skin felt so terrified during that moment by the time, he went to the manager's office.

"Oh, is there anything happened?" Colonello asked inqusitively. Tsuna gulped, ashamed and sweated.

"Y-Yes, sir."

"so, what was it?"

"I-I saw Reborn-san kissing a girl in his room."

The blonde man sighed. In fact, it was been usually behavior of Reborn. Living with variety girls into his room and played them like a toy.

"Again? Actually, he often do it and I don't need to be wondered. Hmm.. How was it, kora?"

'I-It's so embarrassing," the brunet said as he bowed his head, shuddered.

"So. are you gonna resign the job because you're here, Tsuna?"

**TO BE CONTINUED! (?)**

**Taichi:** Geez... I love Reborn's personality and I feel pity for Tsuna's poor life. Oh well, I'm starting to procrastinate in hell but if you like fic, I will continue this as soon as possible. Errmmm.. Just leave me your review. WAIT, PLEASE HELP ME TO FIND A BETA BECAUSE MY BETA DON'T HAVE HER COMPUTER ANYMORE... *sniff* T.T ( Its better if you will volunteered.)


End file.
